We will continue working with the effects of hormones on tumorigenesis in rodents, and the study of the hormones produced by induced and spontaneous neoplasms in these laboratory animals. Particular emphasis will be placed on Leydig cell and pituitary tumors in mice induced by estrogen administration, and the changes that occur in DNA and RNA during tumorigenesis.